The Senshi teamup with Power Rangers
by Amydali86
Summary: This series will include all the rangers season eventually. From the first ones to the most recent rangers. Also all scouts eventually, starting with Sailors Moon, Mars, and Mercury. Please read and review. Don't own characters from either series.
1. The first team up

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Sailor. Moon. Don't. Own. The. Power. Rangers. Get. The. Picture?

A/N: I will write as many Power Rangers/ Sailor Moon crossovers as I can… using the rest of the seasons/ series of each. Thanks. Please enjoy.

!#$&(&$$&(((&$$&&$$&

Chapter 1: the first meeting

The sunshine shone bright as Serena walked to school- this time she woke up early enough and she was determined not to run. After all, waking up early had the advantage of not running into a certain baka. She would actually be early this morning. She passed through the front gates and waved to Melvin and Molly on the way to Ami. Ami blinked when she saw Serena and asked, "Serena are you okay?"

"Yes, Ami I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Serena laughed and she and Ami walked into the school together and through the door the door of their classroom. Ms Haruna looked up at Ami's voice and her eyes widened with shock at the sight of Serena, who was, she looked at the clock, twenty minutes early, "Serena! You're early! This totally makes up for the incident yesterday! Today's detention is canceled."

"Really!?" at Ms Haruna's nod, she sat down and got out her textbooks- there was no way she would mess up today. The rest of the day went just as well- morning lecture, lunch, then more class work. Finally the final bell rang, and Ami and Serena took off towards Crown Arcade. They both yelled out to Andrew who was talking to his friend, Darien Shields- Serena's enemy.

Soon Rei entered the Arcade, and waved to Andrew who smiled back and continued his conversation with Darien and Rei moved to the table where Serena and Ami were sitting. Rei blinked at Serena, who said, "No detention."

Darien, who overheard this, repeated, "No detention, Meatball head? This must be the first time in years." Serena turned red with anger but she just turned her back deciding to just ignore him. Rei looked at Ami who nodded in agreement to Rei's look. Time to get Serena out before she was too insulted to listen to reason. Rei grabbed Serena arm and they all left the arcade, heading for the shrine. They heard screams and karate yells from the park, within seconds Ami and Rei had yanked out their transformation pens and Serena her transformation broach. "Mars Power!" Rei shouted and fire shot out of the pens in circles. The fire formed red high heels, then a white bodice, with a red skirt, a purple bow across her chest. In the center of the bow a red stone form ed, and across Rei's forehead a gold tiara with a red stone appeared.

"Mercury Power!" Ami shouted, and streamers of water poured out, she used the wand to encircle the ribbons around her body, forming a white bodice with a blue skirt and a lighter blue bow appeared across her chest with a blue stone in the center. A matching stone appeared in the middle of her forehead with a gleaming golden tiara and as a finishing touch a pair of blue boots emerged on her feet.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled, and her broach settled in the center of her chest, forming a white bodice, a blue skirt, and a red bow, white gloves, and red boots. .A tiara with a dark pink stone shone across her forehead, and two stones shone in her odango styled hair.

They ran through the stand of trees to the center of the park, and once there they saw six high school teenagers fighting clay men with Z's in the middle of the their chests, and a gold armored baboon. The moves they used suggested that they had perhaps fought them before and before the scouts knew it, the teens all hit the Zs simultaneously and the clay men collapsed before their limbs separated and they vanished. The gold baboon yelled in anger, shouting, "You have not seen the last of me!" and he vanished. The group of six high fived, cheering, and then Tommy turned around. Seeing the scouts, his eyes widened and he stopped the other five and made them see the scouts. They all looked at each other and thought, _Did they see us fight the putties and Goldar?_ Accurately reading the scouts' faces, they thought, _Yes they did. Darn it,_ in various forms. Tommy, as leader, stepped forward and greeted the girls with, "Hello. Who are you?"

Expecting Sailor Moon as their leader to speak for them, Sailor Mars shoved her forward and Sailor Moon said, "I am Sailor Moon and these are my friends Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. We protect this world." She smiled and then asked, "and you are?"

"I am Tommy," said the one dressed in white," and these are my friends, Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini," he continued, pointing to the girl dressed in pink, and the boys in red, black, and blue, and the other girl in yellow, respectively. "We're exchange students for the semester, and were hoping to find some nice places to study while in this park, when those things attacked us. Good thing we all learned self defense." Tommy smiled, and then said, "I think we need to get back to our dorms."

Sailor Moon nodded and then motioned for others- "Come on. We still have homework to do." They walked away, into the stand of trees- de-transforming on the way through, while Tommy was softly ordering Kim and Trini to follow them. Kim and Trini walked through the trees- "Darn it we missed them," Kimberly said, then she heard voices, she looked at Trini and mouthed 'be quiet'. Trini agreed and walked ahead, peering through the ferns and bushes. She saw the blonde haired pigtails of Sailor Moon- only this time she was wearing a simple school uniform- blue skirt, white blouse, blue and red bow, and she was carrying a small brown-black briefcase. Trini blinked, as she saw a blue haired girl with the same uniform and a black hair girl with a grey skirted uniform walk through the trees, and heard the blonde one say to the others, "That one guy was totally cute, huh Rei?"

"Yes," Rei said, distractedly, "I sensed something. Ami what are you doing?" she asked when Rei yank out her mini computer and started scanning the area.

"I scanning the energies from the fight. If you sensed something, there was something. Hmmm… There was something. It was different than after battling one of the Dark Kingdom's youmas. Maybe the energy was from those clay creatures being destroyed." Ami said, putting away her little computer. They continued up the steps of the shrine grounds, unknowingly followed by Kim and Trini who carefully hid in the trees near the shrine building. They listened for a time, but they soon just heard the sounds of the three doing homework- or rather Rei and Ami studying and Serena reading manga and soon after Rei could be heard kicking the other two out in order for her to finish her chores at the Shrine. Kim and Trini followed Ami and Serena as far as Serena's house and then seeing they would get no more information this afternoon, now turning to evening. They made their way back to where the Rangers were staying and told Tommy all they saw and heard about the scouts' true identities. They watched as Tommy sat and thought for a moment. Then he said, "I think we need to meet with them as Rangers." The others quickly agreed and they soon had a note written and ready to deliver for the next day.

On the moon, on the opposite from where the moon kingdom once existed, Lord Zedd was shouting to Finster, "Make me a monster, Finster. I finally have the perfect plan against the Rangers and now I can use it. With my new ally, I will finally win!"

Finister brought in his new creation, molded from clay and created in the his evil oven. It was a spider, with a snake like head. It hissed, "Thanksss, Lord Zedd for thisss chanccce," and at Zedd's direction headed toward Juuban.

"Lord Zedd, I would like to thank you for joining with my Queen Beryl," A lanky brown haired man said, "We will see you at the end of our victory."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$

Trini ran the note over to the now empty shrine, leaving it on the table rei and the others use for their study sessions. She knew that Rei would read it as soon she got home from school

Later that afternoon, Ami read from the letter, "Dear Scouts, We are the Power Rangers from Angel Grove. We would like to meet with you, at 4 pm this afternoon. We will come to you as Rangers, so you should be transformed. We must discuss the evil attacking this world. Sincerely, your allies," Ami finished and glanced at Serena who looked almost eager, and Rei who crossed her arms over her chests, almost stubbornly.

"I think we should meet them," Luna said standing on top of the table and looking at each other girls in turn. Serena and Ami nodded and agreed that it would interesting to meet other protectors of the planet Earth.

"We can handle the evil ourselves," Rei said, frowning, leaving her arms crossed. "We don't need any help."

"Rei, why are you so stubborn? If you can't work with guests of another group, it will be harder to accept more of the scouts. You know that more scouts are coming. This s just prelude," Ami said, and Serena nodded, and said, "We need to work together all of us." Rei still shook her head and stubbornly kept silent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After an hour of uselessly arguing over the subject, Serena finally took it out her hands, and grabbing her broach, shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" while Ami picked up her pen and softly shouted, "Mercury Power!" Soon both were transformed and glaring at Rei as she yelled, "What you do that for?! Now I have to transform! Mars Power!" Soon a scowling Sailor Mars stood in front of Sailors Moon and Mercury, and she once more crossed her arms in front of herself. However soon they heard voices from the front of the Shrine and Sailor Mars deliberately, instinctively, put herself in front of Sailor Moon. A group six soon stood in front of them, each dressed in a full body suit, including helmets. The one in white stepped forward a little, and Sailor Mars took on an even more hostile air. She scowled at him but motioned for all of them to sit, and then when they were looking away motioned to Luna to stay quiet. "An intergalactic being named Zordon made five of the six of us Power Rangers when Rita started to attack Angel Grove by sending monsters to destroy the city. Eventually, I gained and lost my power as Green Ranger, and then I was made White Ranger when Lord Zedd came back from his intergalactic space traveling. It is Lord Zedd we continue fighting. We came here because Zordon and Alpha 5 kept getting high energy readings from this part of the world. They thought perhaps that Zedd's creatures we finally attacking other parts of the world."

"Are you saying that…?" Ami started, then yanked out her mini computer again, wanting to see the data concerning the energy readings herself.

"Yes, our command center was able to pick up the spikes of energy from that far away," Tommy, as the White Ranger confirmed, "That is why we came over here. Those energy spikes." The scouts all gave each other meaningful looks and then said in unison, "The Dark Kingdom."

"Our enemies," Ami elaborated, "and us. We do expel a lot of energy destroying al the youmas they send. Especially Ser- er- Sailor Moon. Anyway, that is what your sensors are picking up. Also probably the youmas taking energy from humans to feed the Dark Kingdom."

Kimberly glanced at Tommy, and asked, "Is that why you were at the park yesterday?"

"How do you know about that?" Rei demanded getting fed up with the secrets. She watched as they all removed their helmets revealing Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Jason and Billy. They all gasped, and Rei, "You! You guys told us you were exchange students!" Before the Rangers could even say anything else, their commuicators beeped, and Zordon's voice boomed out, "Rangers, there is a monster in Juuban- near the mall. You must stop it."

"Right," Tommy held out his shiny white helmet- "back to action!" The rangers and the scouts raced for the shopping district. They halted when they saw the hideous half snake half spider creature zapping the energy from a group of men who were struggling under her web nets.

Sailor Mars and Trini looked at each other and nodded, "Mars Fire," Sailor Mars began her attack as Trini withdraw her Power Daggers, while Kimberly took aim with her Power Bow. "Ignite!" Rei shouted as Kimberly shot her arrow and Trini threw both daggers. They hit the monster but it only let go of the weakened prisoners who just fainted on the spot. Then Billy and Zack ran at him swinging their Power weapons, the Lance and the Ax. The monster just threw them away from it barely moving muscle in the process and when Sailor Mercury threw her bubbles it just heated up the fog, turning it to mist. Jason shouted to the other Rangers, "Let's bring the weapons together!"

"Power Ax!" Zack yelled, changing it into a cannon and throwing it up into the air.

"Power Bow!" Kim yelled throwing the bow so that it landed with ax exactly in the middle

"Power Daggers!" Trini yelled throwing each of the daggers onto one side of the cannon.

"Power Lance!" Billy yelled separated the two pieces of the lance, and throwing them so that they were inside the daggers.

"Power Sword!" Jason yelled, jumping up and laying the sword, point facing the enemy. He guided the blaster into the front of the group and they all yelled, "Power Blaster!" The monster disintegrated in front of them, the molecules settling into a pile of dust. Soon, however, the molecules swirled back together, recreating the creature, as if it had not been destroyed. It sent out it's web trap and grabbed Sailor Mars and started draining her power.

"Sailor Moon, no!" Sailor Mercury yelled, seeing her friend reach for her tiara, "We don't know that your tiara won't harm Sailor Mars as well." Jason ran towards the monster, his power sword slashing at the webbing and Tommy ran with Sabah, slicing at the webby ropes. They broke free and grabbed a slightly weakened Sailor Mars and carried her to safety. Jason said, "Let join the weapons together again. Sailor Moon throw you tiara at the same time." She nodded and watched as the five rangers put together the power weapon once more.

Power Ax!" Zack yelled, changing it into a cannon and throwing it up into the air.

"Power Bow!" Kim yelled throwing the bow so that it landed with ax exactly in the middle

"Power Daggers!" Trini yelled throwing each of the daggers onto one side of the cannon.

"Power Lance!" Billy yelled separated the two pieces of the lance, and throwing them so that they were inside the daggers.

"Power Sword!" Jason yelled, jumping up and laying the sword, point facing the enemy. He guided the blaster into the front of the group and they all yelled, "Power Blaster!"

Sailor Moon started her attack, "Moon Tiara Magic!" and once more the monster disintegrated in front of them, the molecules settling into a pile of dust, then the dust blew away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei, Serena, and Ami bid the Power Rangers a farewell and watched them walk away. Then Serena and Rei both turned to Luna, and whined in unison, "Why don't we get cool weapons like that?" Ami and Luna rolled their eyes and walked away, ignoring the two girls who continue whining until Serena went home.

#$#$$$&$$$#$$&&&&&&$#$#$$&

AN: Aww finally done… if you only knew the problems my computer was giving me with this document. Anyway stayed tuned for future chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Ninja Rangers and the Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon, so don't sue.

Ch. 2

"Tommy!" Rei shouted, jumping up and down as a tall guy with long hair stepped out of the gate, into the baggage claim. A security guard glared at her for causing a disturbance in the airport. The rangers and the Senshi were teamed up once again. With her were the other scouts, Ami, Serena and Lita, who had just joined them in the last week or so.

"Hey Rei," Tommy greeted her and then he introduced four new rangers, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Aisha. Ami looked up and thanked Billy for the data he had sent her. It seemed that the negative energy readings were mostly concentrated in the areas where schools and parks were located and the ten of them were planning to find the Youma causing it. Each scout greeted him and introduced herself to the new rangers. .They walked outside to where Chad was waiting, and they climbed into the van, piling the small amount of luggage into the back. They drove to the shrine, which would remain their base of operations. Rei had told her grandfather that Tommy and his friends were exchange students and that Tommy and Billy would be staying with them, while Kat and Aisha stayed at Ami's, and Rocky and Adam over at Lita's. As soon as they reached the shrine, they made plans for the next day and Serena, Ami, and Lita dashed home, with Kat and Aisha following Ami, and Rocky and Adam following Lita.

Serena walked into the house, and smelled dinner. "Yum!" She said, them walked past the living room where Sammy was playing with his Playstation. He was doing a victory dance, and looked so silly, that Serena giggled loud enough for him to hear her, and flush with embarrassment. She went into the kitchen and set the table, as it was her turn. She told her mother, "I am going out with Rei and the others to show their guests around Juuban. We're thinking of taking a picnic as well- everyone is going to bring something." She filled the wooden bowl full of salad fixings- romaine lettuce, carrots, and iceberg lettuce, tossing it gently, and setting the bowl on the table. "I was thinking, I could take one of the lemon pies you made today."

Her mother looked at her, and told her, "Take two, and don't forget to bring the pans back." Serena nodded and heard her father walk into the house. They shouted to Ken and Sammy, "Dinner time, and don't forget to wash your hands!" Afterwards, they giggled, and the four gathered around the table, they ate quickly, and Serena ran upstairs and opened the only book she had homework from- her math book. However, she soon grew bored with it, and started to read one of her comic books. Luna came in and glared, but did not say anything. She jumped up on the table and looked at the work done so far. Halfway. Good enough for tonight. Serena said to her, "I'll finish it tomorrow after I get back."

"The Rangers make it overseas alright?" Luna asked, sitting down to listen.

"Yep. We've made plans to go out tomorrow to look for the main energy sources. The parks and schools are our targets tomorrow, and the rangers will continue looking while we are it school on Monday. We'll map out the areas we are searching at the shrine, and we will use Ami's computer and Billy's homemade scanner." Luna nodded and waited for Serena as she got dressed for bed in the bathroom. Serena lied down and said, "Good night, Luna."

"Sweet dreams, Serena," she curled next to the blond and feel asleep.

The sun slyly peeked through pale pink curtains, and shone warmly on a girl in pajamas covered with pink and white bunnies. Serena woke up and as she did, she becem aware of Luna on top of her stomach and of voices in her room, saying

"You wake her up!"

"No you wake her up." Blinking, she focused her eyes and saw Rei and Lita three feet away, with their backs turned, arguing in stage whispers. She slowly and silently stood up, moving Luna without waking her and went to her bathroom, got dressed and did her hair up in her usual pigtails. Peeking back in, she saw that rei and Lita had discovered her missing from her bed and wore gaped mouth expressions on their faces.

She smirked and casually walked in, "Come on guys, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." They ran downstairs and Serena quickly ate a couple of pieces of French Toast with peanut butter and jelly. She handed Lita the pies she was promised and Lita tucked them into the picnic basket she was holding. "Let's go," Lita said.

And Serena shouted, 'I'll be home for dinner thanks, Mom, have a good day daddy, bye brat." She waved to her brother standing at the foot of the stairs.

When the girls reached the front of the house, Serena saw that the four male rangers stood by the gate. She nodded, and said, 'Good choice, boys, to wait out here, my daddy has a shotgun." It was a running joke among the scouts that her dad did not like her around boys very much. They smirked and walked to the park. Ami had her mecury computer out and was scanning the nearby area, while Billy took out and operated the scanner he had invented. It let out the occasional beep and Billy turned in order to pinpoint the source of the beeps. It silenced, then they reached park and it beeped out of control. He shut it off and raised an eyebrow at the scouts as they surveyed the burned out trees, and scarred looking grown.

"Our usual battle grounds," Rei announce looking around.

"We put out a lot of energy using our combined powers and with the youmas steady use of power, we've been working to heal the area- it was much worse," Ami said, "The Moon Wand uses the most energy," Serena added, and winced remembering the burns on her hand that last time she used it.

Rei noticed, but needing her energy to find that negative force. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to concentrate on the feel of the evil. Tracing it back to it's source was difficult but as she focused her energy a dark spirit formed in the trees. She saw it more and more clearly and opened her eyes to see that the shadowy spirit becoming solid. Rei made the first move, grabbing her transformation pen, shouting, "Mars Power!" Rei shouted and fire shot out of the pens in circles. The fire formed red high heels, then a white bodice, with a red skirt, a purple bow across her chest. In the center of the bow a red stone form ed, and across Rei's forehead a gold tiara with a red stone appeared.

"Mercury Power!" Ami shouted, and streamers of water poured out, she used the wand to encircle the ribbons around her body, forming a white bodice with a blue skirt and a lighter blue bow appeared across her chest with a blue stone in the center. A matching stone appeared in the middle of her forehead with a gleaming golden tiara and as a finishing touch a pair of blue boots emerged on her feet.

"Jupiter Power," Lita thundered, and bolts of lighting shot out of the pen, forming a six circles around her vertically. It formed a forest green skirted fuku, with pink bows on her lower back, and across her chest. A green stone gleamed in the bow across her chest and on her forehead, a golden tiara formed, with a brilliant green stone in the center.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled, and her broach settled in the center of her chest, forming a white bodice, a blue skirt, and a red bow, white gloves, and red boots. .A tiara with a dark pink stone shone across her forehead, and two stones shone in her odango styled hair.

Meanwhile the six power rangers had transformed into white, pink, blue, red, black, and yellow. Tommy, Kat, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. The suits were just basic spandex(?) with a shiny helmet for each. On their chests they each had a golden animal emblem: Falcon, Crane, Wolf, Ape, Frog, and Bear. They ran at the now solid shadow form, attacking with their power weapons, weakening the monster. It cried out in pain, green ooze flowing from the wounds they had created.

Sailor Moon reached up to her tiara, and with a flip of her wrist, and flash of gold, the tiara ripped through monster and it vaporized into moon dust.

"Well, another mission completed," Tommy stated.

"Time to go home," Aisha said, a bit sadly, for she wished to spend more time with the scouts.

"Yep," Billy said, packing away the scanner.

"Tomorrow," Rei said.

"Yeah you guys can wait another day to leave for Angel Grove," Lita agreed, while Ami nodded.

"So to the Arcade then," Serena said, "I want to show you guys my favorite game, Sailor –"

"V," the other scouts said, rolling their eyes, and nodding, "might as well." And with that they walked towards Crown Arcade.

A/N: Shorter than the last chapter, So next is Zeo Rangers.


	3. A Zeo Encounter

Chapter 3:

AN and Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Power Rangers. I would be rich if I did but I don't.. Oh well. Timeline slightly skewed for story. (Before they discover Serena is the princess, but after Mina comes. Before they find out Darien is Tuxedo Mask). For the Power Rangers timeline for this is after Tommy discovers his brother, before gold Ranger shows up and before Billy leaves for good.

Chapter 3: A Zeo Encounter

A faint breeze stirred the air, blowing one of Serena pigtails back as she jogged. Less that five minutes ago she'd gotten the call from Tommy to meet the Rangers in the park, a monster was attacking people there and draining their energy. However, it was just her this time around with Ami having lunch with her father out of town, Lita at an orphanage helping out, Mina was at a singing contest, and Rei and her grandfather had gone to another Shrine out of town. Which of course left her. With no help if a youma attacked. Luckily, the Zeo rangers- Tanya, Tommy, Kat, Rocky and Adam had come to town just that day to track abnormally high negative energy readings. Hopefully, she would finish off the monster quickly- she did not want her parents to find out she was not in her room, doing her homework.

She saw the rangers ahead and grasping her broach in one hand, shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" Dark pink ribbons flowed around her, and bright blue light surrounded her, as a blue skirted fuku appeared around her hips, a dark pink bow in the back, and white gloves formed from the dark pink ribbone wrapped around her hands and her arms. Dark pink boots with crescents on the top wrapped themselves around her lower legs, and a dark pink bow across her chest, with the broach in the center. On her forehead, a golden tiara with a deep pink stone appeared, gleaming with power. She opened her eyes and briefly the power of being Sailor Moon shone in her eyes before a set and determined look crossed her face.

She ran the rest of the way to help the Rangers- a blur to a normal person. She shouted, "Stop," as the monster's tentacles like arms wrapped around the yellow rangers, and slowly drained her energy. The monster looked up, growling, "Who are you?"

"My favorite part. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon then ran at the monster kicking at it. She tripped and tried to scramble out of the way, screaming as the monster wrapped one of its arms around her waist, its suction cups attaching slimily to her skin. A silver glow emitted from the arm as Sailor Moon's energy was slowly drained.

A pure red rose appeared, staking through the arm holding Sailor Moon. It hurt the monster enough to loosen its hold on Sailor Moon. The monster looked up to finding the thrower of the rose and only saw a shadow as it gracefully leapt down from the street lamp. A masked man wearing a tuxedo and a a top hat stood next to the still weakened Sailor Moon. He held out a white gloved hand to her and she took it, gripping it as she carefully stood up. She swayed, and he took her shoulders, and looked in her eyes, whispering, "Your turn Sailor Moon." However, when she turned to used her wand she saw that a little robot and some people sized robots had appeared. It was Prince Sprocket and some Cogs who had appeared in between the Negaverse's current creature and the Rangers, and Sailor Moon and asked it, "Who are you?" in his high pitched mechanical voice.

"Er- More to the point who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, eyeing the whiny little bucket of bolts who turned to the pigtailed blond and asked, "Who are you?"

"I asked first," Sailor Moon said, whining a little.

"Fine. I am Prince Sprocket of the Machine Empire," he responded with a high pitched tone in his voice, "And I will be taking this creature with me to my parents." The Cogs started to grab the youma, but Tuxedo Mask threw about a dozen of his roses and staked them. The Cogs short circuited and fell the ground writhing. "Uh-oh," The short little robot said, and vanished with the cogs.

"Sailor Moon, stop the monster," Tuxedo Mask reminded her.

"Right," She nodded, and took out the crescent wand. She started her attack, "Moon Healing Activation!" A bright light shimmered out through the wand and hit the monster who screamed as it was turned back to normal. The person that it was fainted and Sailor Moon cheered. "I did the right one. Yes!" She was relieved that it was a person, and not just a monster, and that she used the correct attack.

She turned to hug Tuxedo Mask and found only the Rangers, who had already changed back to their civilian counterparts.

"Nice job, Sailor Moon," Tanya congratulated her.

"Thanks," she walked to the nearby stand of trees and transformed back into her civilian clothing. "I got to get back home. See ya."

She started to walk away, but Tommy caught up to her and said, "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just post-battle exhaustion." She shrugged, "I really have to go. My parents think I'm upstairs studying."

"All right. Well, we still have to check into the negative energy readings so I'll probably see you around later," Tommy said, and turned back to his team.

The next day: late morning

"Thanks for the ride Tommy," Serena said, getting off the back of the red Jet Cycle, in front of the arcade. Tommy had given her a ride on the back of the disguised motorcycle. It was still red, but it had been disguised as a Kawasaki Ninja. Darien was entering the arcade when he heard her voice and he turned around and saw her dismounting the cycle. A flash of jealousy stole across his expression before he masked it and went up to Serena.

"Hey Meatball Head," Darien said and gave Tommy a hard look while admiring the cycle.

"Hey Darien," Serena said, not looking at him, and then she smiled at Tommy, "wanna come in and play Sailor V?"

"Why not?" Tommy shut off the jet cycle, dismounted next to Darien and Serena, and then he followed Serena into the arcade.

Darien cast one last glance at the cycle and walked into the arcade watching as Andrew greeted Serena's guest with a "Welcome back." When Serena and Tommy went to play the video game, Darien asked Andrew, "Who is that guy?"

"Tommy Oliver. He was here a little while ago with some friends and Serena told me that they were exchange students from Angel Grove," Andrew explained, "Why?" At Darien's shrug, he looked away and watching as Tommy laughed with Serena.

"What's with the nickname?" Tommy asked Serena as he watching her defeat the youma in the video game.

"The Meatball head?" Serena replied, "Oh nothing. Just a name he started to call me and that I have chosen to ignore today."

"I think he likes you."

"Darien?" Serena looked up at Tommy, and laughed. He laughed with her at the expression she wore- scrunched up and almost grossed out. Andrew brought their milkshakes over and Tommy watched as Serena drank almost half the glass in one gulp. Serena looked over and said, "Oops. Forgot I was in company." She dabbed her lips with a napkin and set aside her glass. Tommy laughed and drank his in one gulp and then winced.

"Brain freeze?" Serena asked as Tommy held his head, then she said, "Drinking milkshakes that fast is not for amateurs." Tommy laughed and nodded.

Looking at the time, he said, "I've got to go meet the others. Billy wanted to do some scanning at the Command center and is meeting us downtown Juuban with the results."

"The girls and I are meeting tomorrow afternoon here.. At two. See you here," She said, brightly, and ran the rest of the way home.

& & & & & & & & &

Serena paced in front of the arcade, waiting for the Rangers arrive. The others girls were on their way as well, and the arcade seemed mostly empty. She could only see a few shadows through the windows.

"Serena!" She heard Tommy shout, and she turned around to see him across the street with the other Rangers. She waved and they crossed the street, hurriedly, "Serena, there's another monster near your school. We have to hurry."

"Right! Hold on." She walked into the arcade, "Andrew, when the girls get here tell them to meet me at school." She left before he could even nod. She told the Rangers, "Let's go." She took off running in the direction of the junior high, and the rangers tried to keep up, but soon only Tommy and Kat were behind her. Rocky, Adam, and Tanya had fallen more than a block behind. Serena moved into the next alley, "Moon Prism Power!" and stood there in all her Sailor Moon glory. While she had transformed, the Rangers had morphed. They continued running towards the school, and they heard screaming. Sailor Moon took off her tiara and sent it spinning to the monster- it was similar to the one from the day before- only it had tentacles coming from its four heads. The tiara cut off one of them and she caught the tiara on the return spin. The Rangers zapped the heads with the weapons, and succeeded in getting one more. The tentacles waved around the other two heads, in pain. Sailor Moon sent her tiara once more, and the one of the writhing tentacles hit it out of the air, causing it to fall to the ground with a soft clang. "Damn!" Sailor Moon yelled in frustration, knowing she would not be able to get the tiara back easily.

"Sailor Moon!' She heard shouted from behind her; it was Sailor Mercury and Mars. They ran up to her, and she nodded at them.

"Supreme Thunder" The brown haired Senshi of thunder drew in her arms, crossing them, with the pointer and pinky fingers on both hands pointing up, and gold lightening rod appeared up from her tiara, sparking, "Crash!" green- white thunder shot out, and destroyed another head. It was still smoking when Sailor Venus shouted, "Crescent Beam Smash," and a golden light shot out of her fingertip, burning the skin of the youma.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars shot out of her fingertips, singeing off the tentacles on the leftover head.

"It's time for the Zeo Cannon," Tommy said, as it appeared, He pulled the back of the weapon open, and as each ranger held a cylinder in their hand, he said "Zeo Five Power Cell- Power up," He set the cylinder object into the circle closest to him- which was in the back of the loader.

"Zeo Four Power Cell- Power up," Adam set his in the next circle up.

"Zeo Three Power Cell- Power up," Rocky set the triangle topped cylinder in the third space.

"Zeo Two Power Cell- Power up," Tanya said, setting it in the circle provided for her cell.

"Zeo One Power Cell- Power up!" Kat said, putting hers in the space, and they pushing the loaded energizer back into the Canon.

"Zeo Canon Fully charged," Tommy said, then pumped the canon and fired it at the youma when Serena threw her Tiara. When the fire from the explosion cleared up their was no longer a creature. They heard Prince Sprocket whine, "Klank they destroyed my monster, do something."

"I am," Klank said, in an unexpected Scottish accent, "I'm retreating." He held Orbus and disappeared, with the still wailing Prince behind him.

Sailor Moon and her friends laughed and they transformed back and faced the Rangers, who also transformed back. They hugged, and Serena said, "Let's go to the arcade."

"We have to leave," Tanya said, regret in her voice.

"Yeah, Zordon is calling on us for an update on those energy reading," Billy said, coming up beside them, having hid in the trees nearby- he may be able to fight, but not as a Ranger.

"Well, come back when you can," Ami said, and the girls nodded. They turned around and started to head for the exit of the park, and Tommy said, "Serena, hope to see you again soon."

"Me too, Tommy. I'm glad you guys came again. See you again."

The Rangers transported out of Japan, and Serena turned to the others, saying, "I'm hungry." They laughed.

"When are you not hungry?" Rei said, "Time to go to the arcade."

&(

AN: This chapter longer than previous ones, but I wanted to add in that bit with Tommy at the arcade with Serena, putting in Darien. Let me know what you think!


	4. Sailor Moon Shifts Into Turbo

AN: I have had a few complaints about me skewing the timeline. I KNOW that each season of Power Rangers had a separate year, and that the Sailor Moon characters also each had a separate season/year. However, since there were 5 series of the scouts, and more than 15 years/ seasons of Power Rangers I have to squish as many series/ seasons of the rangers into the 5 years of Sailor Moon, I would appreciate a little less criticism. If you don't like the story, don't read it! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own either series.

~ * ~

PR/SM Chapter 4: Sailor Moon Shifts into Turbo

Serena Waved to Andrew as she walked into the arcade and towards to the booth where Rei and Lita sat waiting for her. "Hey guys, where's Ami and Mina?"

"Mina went to a singing competition and Ami is working on a new project for her cram school," Lita said, stirring her milkshake with a straw, and sipping at it slowing, savoring it, then smiled at Andrew as he passed Serena his new concoction- the sundae milkshake.

"Mmmm, this is good," Serena said, appreciatively, and then asked, "What's in it?"

"Cherry ice cream, mixed with hot fudge sauce and peanuts," Andrew said, and then said, "Hey Darien," while Serena groaned at the sight of the handsome high school student.

"Hey Andrew," then catching sight of Serena enjoying the milkshake, "Hey Meatball Head." Serena just rolled her eyes, continuing to drink down her milkshake. Just then Sammy ran into the arcade, shouting, "There's a monster in the park." Serena's eyes met Rei and Lita and they simultaneously stood up and ran out the back door (luckily without Andrew or Darien noticing).

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted, once they reached the alley, and with their transformation pens ready, Rei and Lita transformed. The three scouts ran to the park, Sailor Moon in the lead. They reached the park where a gold and banana yellow creature was terrifying a couple of young mothers. "Stop," Sailor Moon yelled, and then launched into a speech, "This lovely spring afternoon is for good-looking young women to enjoy the fresh air without interruption. I will not allow you to continue to terrorize them. I am Sailor Moon."

"And we are the Sailor Scouts," Sailors Mars and Jupiter said.

"And in the name of the Moon," Sailor Moon continued.

"We shall punish you." All three said. Sailor Moon jumped high up and flipped over the creature, kicking it in the side.

Sailor Mars shouted, "Mars fire, Ignite!" sent out her flame attack, while lightening sparked out of Sailor Jupiter, "Supreme Thunder, Crash!" The two attacks did nothing to the creature except distract it- which worried all three, but Sailor Moon still started her attack, "Moon Tiara, Magic!" The tiara turned this creature to dust, and Sailor Moon cheered. But then molecules slowly began to swirl together, making the creature who once more. Zoicite appeared, drawn by the commotion, his eyes widening at the sight of the mysterious creature.

"Who are you?" He asked, amazed that the creature had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The Sailor Scouts looked at each other in shock- the Negaverse didn't send this creature? Then who did?

"I am the Agony Creator. I was sent by Divatox to destroy the Power Rangers. Who are you?"

"The Power Rangers, huh? Well these loathsome girls are the Sailor Scouts, not the Power Rangers. I am Zoicite, loyal general to Queen Beryl and the Negaverse," Zoicite said, distracting the monster, while the Scouts retreated into the stand of trees at the edge of the park, "In fact; I think I will recruit you for Beryl. Come with me," and he vanished taking the monster with him.

"Damn it," Sailor Mars said, transforming back into Rei. She looked at the other two, watching as Lita and Serena appeared in the spots where Jupiter and Sailor Moon had been.

Serena yawned and said, "Gotta go face the music over this test grade." She turned around and ran home. Stopping at the path she trudged up to the door reluctantly, looking for a way to bypass her mother and the lecture about studying she was going to get. Just as she put her hand on the knob she heard a young voice behind her, "Excuse me? Is this the Tsukino residence?" Serena turned around and stared at a young boy (about age 11 or 12) who was wearing jeans with a light blue t-shirt.

"Yes," Serena said, eyeing the young boy with interest as he walked forward.

"Are you Serena?" he asked and at her nod, he said, "I'm Justin. I'm the Blue Ranger." Her eyes widened in shock and she looked around before grabbing his arm and pulling him close and off to the side- only her mom was home- hopefully she didn't see Serena earlier.

"Did Zordon send you?"

"No, Dmitria did. Tommy told me how to find you and told me to make sure to introduce myself. The other rangers and I are here to fight a monster, but it disappeared off our radar this afternoon."

"That's because our enemy, Zoicite, took it. Look I have to get inside before my mother notices how late I am," she yanked a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled an address down, "Go to this address tomorrow after 3 … and bring the others." Justin nodded and ran out of the yard.

Serena walked into the house- luckily her mom wasn't waiting for her. She ran upstairs, shouting, "Mom, I'm home." She didn't wait to hear her reply, and went into her bedroom, dropping her book bag on the bed, next to the sleeping black cat with a crescent on her forehead. "Luna, wake up, I'm home. We need to talk." Luna sat up and stretched, looking at Serena as she paced. "So a Youma showed up in the park this afternoon and then Zoicite showed up. The Youma wasn't sent by the Negaverse."

"What!?" Luna said, her eyes widening slightly, still watching as Serena paced in front of the bed.

"This monster was looking for the Power Rangers. And after Zoicite took off with it, and I got home, who do I meet, but a new Power Ranger. Justin, the blue ranger."

"The monsters must be drawn to the energy, both good and bad, here, from the battles the Sailor Scouts have been in," Luna said, then sighed, "Better do some homework." She walked to the window and pawed at the glass.

"Luna, I don't have time to do homework now. I got to let the others know about the Power Rangers," Serena said, standing still, and then catching sight of Luna pawing at the window, sighed, "Oh you mean yourself." She opened the window for Luna.

"Both of us, Serena. Contact the others, and let them know about the scout meeting tomorrow, then go have dinner, and then study. I'll be back by then." Luna jumped to the tree outside Serena's window and disappeared out of Serena's sight.

_~*~*~_

"Justin, what did she say?" Carlos asked the moment Justin walked into where they were staying.

"She told me that we need to meet her at this address, tomorrow after 3," Justin said, a little dazzled after seeing the beauty of Serena. He showed them the paper with the Shrine's address and sat down.

T.J. rolled his eyes while Ashley and Cassie laughed. "So she's pretty?" Carlos asked.

"Uh-huh," Justin smiled. The paper floated to the floor as Justin pictured the beatific Serena with her long blonde hair caught up in two pigtails topped with buns and her angelic blue eyes.

* * *

"Agony Creator I shall give you more power if you destroy those wretched Sailor Scouts!" Queen Beryl said, sitting in her claw- like throne_, _her flame red hair.

"Yes, Mistress," the creature said, just as Divatox's head appeared in Beryl's crystal ball, shouting.

"Agony Creator you get your reeking butt back to the submarine. Now!!!" She yelled, and then vanished out of the crystal ball. Agony Creator wrung its hands, while Beryl grew furious; she sent lightening through the crystal.

She cackled which sent the Agony Creator into evil chuckles.

* * * * * * *

Serena stared down the street, while sitting on the shrine steps. It was almost 4 o'clock- Rei was late, Lita was late, and the Power Rangers hadn't arrived yet. Ami and Mina weren't coming. For once, Serena was the first one at the Shrine. No detention, and no crashing into that jerk Darien- which usually made her late. She huffed out a sigh just as her communicator beeped. She opened up the communications channel, and Rei's face appeared. "Serena, where are you? You're late!"

"No, I'm not! You guys are!" Serena said indignantly, "I'm waiting for you at the Shrine."

"The Shrine! We're at the Arcade," Lita said, whose face appeared next to Rei's. Serena smacked her forehead and moaned.

"I think I forgot to call you guys last night," she said, then hearing screams, "uh-oh, a fight in the park."

Rei and Lita said, "We'll be right there!" The communicator flashed off, and Serena dashed into the nearest stand of trees.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted, and after a flash of bright light, appeared as Sailor Moon. She rushed out to where the screams seemed to be coming from. The Agony Creator had it's arms around two little boys and was draining their energy. "Stop!"

"Sailor Moon," it moaned (almost howling) furiously, dropping the two small victims, their bodies limply sprawled on the ground. Sailor Moon drew her tiara off her head, throwing it like a Frisbee. It missed the Agony Creator and boomeranged around to hit the monster in the back, cutting it half. Sailor Moon caught the gold circlet and watched as the monster reformed. She groaned in annoyance, "Not again."

"Mars Fire, Ignite!" Sailor Mars rushed into the battle, using her attack from a tree branch, and jumping down when it caused the monster to fly backwards, away from the children. Sailor Jupiter grabbed the little boys on the ground and jumped away into the safety of the trees and ferns on the side of the park.

Lights shot out, and the multi colored suited Rangers appeared in front of the Scouts and they used their weaponry against the creature. The monster stumbled back as they fired the Turbo Blaster.

Sailors Mars and Jupiter set their attacks up once more.

"Turbo R.A.M, rev it up!" a car made up of their power weapons drove up and then they set up the cannon.

"Turbo R.A.M. Cannon Mode!" the five shouted, and the Cannon fired at the monster while Sailor Moon threw her tiara into the fire and lightning combination from Mars and Jupiter, and the supercharged tiara and the Cannon fire hit the monster, blasting it into the air and destroying it.

When the monster did not reform, the scouts cheered, and the Rangers high-fived each other. The scouts joined the five Rangers and each one detransformed.

Serena smiled at the youngest of the Rangers- Justin.

"Hi Justin, these are my friends, Lita and Rei."

"Hello," Justin bashfully smiled, "These are my friends, T.J. ("Hey" T.J. said smiling at the three young ladies.), Carlos (he smiled, showing his dimples, when made Lita sigh and whisper, "he reminds me of my last boyfriend."), Cassie ("Hi,") and Ashley, ("Hi").

"It's nice to meet you all," Serena said, "When do you have to leave?"

"Tonight," T.J. said.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Lita asked, looking up at Carlos with stars in her eyes.

"Sure," Carlos and Justin said in unison, and Ashley nodded enthusiastically, while Cassie said, "Sure, I could eat."

"Great! Lita is the best cook," Serena revealed, and hung her arm over Justin's shoulder, glancing over at the others, leading the way to Lita's and to what she knew would be a great meal.

~ * ~

Finally! Finished with this chapter. Expect a Space Rangers chapter next. I think I am going to have Andros know Serena from before- from when she was the Moon Princess. What do you all think?


	5. Well Met

Author's Note: I struggled for a couple of weeks with this story… hope you like it.

____________________________

Chapter 5: Well Met

Serena gazed at the star locket from Darien, and wiped tears from her eyes. He was under Queen Beryl's spell and there was nothing she could do about it. She was the Moon Princess and there was nothing she could do to change that.

_________________________________

(A/N: This scene takes place before he meets the Earth Rangers)

Andros gazed at a picture of a young woman on the screen. She was simply beautiful in everyway. Long hair styled in pigtails topped with buns. Blue crystalline eyes. A long pure white gown. She was holding a staff, and had the wings of an angel. It was a replica of a painting that one of his ancestors on KO-35 had painted when his people had visited the planet Earth and its Moon over a century ago.

It was rumored that the painter had fallen in love with the Moon Princess, and that the painting was his tribute to her. This ancestor had entrusted this painting to his family, and begged them on his deathbed (in writing) to return the painting to the Princess of Moon of the painting- at least that is what had been translated from the ancient languages. Andros studied the painting once more, then shut off the screen.

"Deka, set a course for Earth."

____________________________________________

Sailor Moon wiped the tears from her eyes as Tuxedo Mask left her and the scouts once more with the warning that he was their enemy now. She felt Sailor Jupiter place a reassuring arm over her shoulder and she leaned into the taller girl's body, seeking comfort. After a hug, she stood up straight and walked out of the park.

"Poor Serena," sighed Lita, as she transformed back.

"I know," Mina said, "I wish there was something we could do about this whole situation." They walked out of the park and each went their separate ways. It was sunset and they each had to be home before their parents realized they were not in their rooms studying.

(AN: I know Lita's parents are gone in the Manga, but I choose to follow the dubbed anime and make her have parents, so sorry).

____________________________________________

Serena rolled over in her bed and gazed at the picture of Andrew and Darien. She blew her nose in the already soggy tissue in her hand. She replaced the picture in the album of photos of all her friends, closed the album and replaced it under her bed. She tossed her tissue in the waste basket and left her room at the knock at her door. She opened the door to find her mother on the other side. Ikuko took one look at her tearstained face and pulled her into a hug.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, "Is it a boy?"

Serena sniffled, and nodded her head against her mother's torso.

"Oh, Serena," Ikuko hugged her hard, and told her "boys will come, boys will go, but I'll always be your mother."

"Oh mom," despite learning that her real mother was the long dead moon queen, her feelings had never changed for her Earth mother. After all, Ikuko was still her mother in every way that counted. It was confusing sometimes, to have the memories of her childhood here on Earth- even the distant one of meeting Darien when they were both children and having the memories from the Silver Millenium run through her mind at the oddest moments.

_________________________________________________

Andros looked up from his coffee when five girls entered the arcade. He looked over at all five, paying special to the two blondes, immediately latching his eyes on girl with pigtails.

He heard them all laugh and the blonde boy behind the counter waved a milkshake glass in the air at them, silently asking them if they wanted the usual. They all nodded and soon a frothy milkshake sat in front of each girl.

As the girl with pigtails gobbled her milkshake down, Andros heard the black haired girl say, "Serena, you're such a pig." Andros stood up and walked closer, prepared to defend the woman who looked identical to Princess that his ancestor had painted.

"You know that's not fair Rei," Serena replied, "I burn a ton a calories in our battles. I've lost almost ten pounds in the past few months since becoming a scout."

"That's right," said Ami, who had been taking care of all their medical stats since becoming Sailor Scouts, "I notice your hands haven't been burned as much since we gained the crystal, Serena."

"Shush!" Lita finally said, having noticed Andros loitering nearby. She gave him a glare, and whispered fiercely to the girls so that Andros would not hear, "No scout business."

They nodded back even as Luna ran inside with Artemis by her side. She gave a frantic meow to the five girls who immediately stood up and ran out the door. Andros, alerted to the fact that something was wrong, followed on their heels.

"Luna," he heard Serena say, "Where's the youma?"

"The park, where else?" Luna said, looking up at her charge. "Transform now, girls." once they reached a stand of trees.

"Right," and each took out a device.

"Moon Prism Power!" Deep pink ribbons shot out of the broach and embraced Serena, forming a pure white fuku, with a blue skirt, a dark pink bow across her chest. A golden tiara appeared on her forehead, and deep pink round gems popped into her buns. Her feet were encased in deep pink boots, and her cerulean eyes gleamed with a brief confidence.

"Mars Power!" Heat emanated from the stick and fire shot out, embracing Rei, warming her from the inside out, encircling her torso and her legs, forming a red skirted fuku, with a purple bow on her chest. Red heels encased her feet, and fire flashed her eyes, the violet depths holding the confidence of the people they were meant to save.

"Mercury Power!" Blue streams of water shot out of the pen, surrounding the young wise woman, transforming her school uniform into a blue skirted fuku. The blue stone in the blue bow across her chest gleamed as if freshly shined, and soon Sailor Mercury stood in knee high blue boots.

"Jupiter Power!" Pale green lightening spit out of her transformation pens, and surrounded Lita in a sphere sectioned off into six. The lightening sparked around her, finally forming a green skirted fuku, with a pink bow across her chest with an emerald green gem. Ankle boots appeared on her feet and a golden tiara on her forehead.

"Venus Power!" A streamer of orange stars enwrapped her body, spiraling down, allowing Mina to become the sailor scout of love. Her orange skirted fuku flared, then settled as a dark blue bow with an orange stone formed across her chest. The last pieces were of her transformation were a pair of gloves, orange high heeled shoes, and the golden tiara that trademarks for all the scouts.

The five girls posed, then Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars sent out their attacks to distract the monster, while Sailor Mercury scanned for weaknesses.

"Who are you?" The jungle gym shaped monster hissed, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter,"The creature's arms slid out of slides while the joints squeaked. Metal screeched as the slide arms slid out to try to grasp the scouts. Andros saw one dangerously close to Sailor Moon and leapt towards her , holding her slight body as they both went down. He managed to be underneath her as they fell and he heard her mutter, "You're not Tuxedo Mask."

He oomphed softly as he hit his elbow, then rolled over as the monster tried to hit him and the young woman in his arms. He took the brunt of the hit on the back, biting back a pained yell.

"Umm… I need you to get off of me," Sailor Moon murmured.

"Right," Andros stood up, then helped her up, his hands lingering on her waist as she wobbled on the broken heel of one her boots. She steadied long enough to withdraw her wand and started her attack.

She focused the wand and drew the energy molecules into the twinkling wand, "Moon Healing … Escalation!" The crystal shot out energy cutting into the monster. The monster shrieked as the healing waves covered it, transforming back to the park's cleaning man. He fainted, falling on the ground.

"Whew!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. She peeled back her long gloves from her arms. They were red and quickly fading, and they stung a little. She replaced them and turned to the guy who had knocked her down.

He had leaned his back against a tree and now struggled to keep upright. Whatever the creature had hit him with was energy draining, and he felt his eyes droop in exhaustion. He became aware of Sailor Moon standing in front on him. Forcing his eyes open, he gave her a grin, and said, "That was a great job."

"Are you all right?" he heard he ask.

"Fine," he said. He missed the looks exchanged between the scouts but felt the tallest one slide a shoulder under his arm.

"Come on, we'd better get him to Mercury's place," Sailor Mars said. That was the last thing he heard as he faded into unconsciousness, and so he did not see Sailor Jupiter pick him up into her arms. Nor did he see them walk to Sailor Mercury's apartment. They sent her in to check for her mother, and when they were sure the coast was clear they walked into the apartment. Sailor Jupiter set her burden on the couch as they transformed back to civilian form. Ami stood over their patient and scanned him with the Mercury computer. She frowned.

"Well, the readings are just saying that he's unconscious. There is something else about him though. We'll wait until he wakes up so I can ask him though," Ami snapped the Mercury computer shut just as the young man on the couch was stirring, "Perfect timing."

Andros groaned as he woke, and blinking, he saw the five girls surrounding him. He sat up, wincing as he did so- his back still stung from the blow he'd received. He felt a warm hand, and looked up at the blonde girl identical to the painting from his ancestor.

"I supposed I should I introduce myself," Andros said, "My name is Andros. I am from a distant planet known as KO-35. I am the Red Space Ranger," he took a deep breath, then said, "I came looking for you, Serena. I have a painting that one of my ancestors painted during the Silver Millennium. It's of the Moon Princess."

Rei, and Lita gaped, then looked at their newly discovered Princess. Serena breathed, and said, "I'd like to see it."

"Wait. How did you know you would find Serena here?" Lita demanded.

"I researched the fall of the Moon Kingdom. I knew from my ancestor's diaries that after Beryl's armies attack, Queen Serenity felt the only way to save her kingdom was to put the Imperial Silver Crystal to use."

"Right," Luna answered, landing on the coffee table in front of the group, Artemis, right behind her. Andros gaped for a moment (A/N: after all how many people do you know with a pair of talking cats?).

"You say your ancestor left diaries. Who was he?" Artemis asked,

"His name was Aristarchus," Andros responded, and was surprised when Artemis and Luna stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"Queen Serenity named one of the moon's craters Aristarchus. The crater was named for the man she hid on the moon from Queen Beryl. He was spy for Queen Serenity and he was an artist. He was the one who suggested the Crystal as a last resort to save the Galaxy."

"So this Aristarchus was the one who ultimately saved the people of the moon?" Rei asked, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Yes. One night he just disappeared though, and we thought he was either taken by the Negaverse, or that he was a spy for them in the first place." Luna said, "But now he know he went home. Somehow," she looked at Andros, "Does his diaries say how he left the heavily guarded moon?"

"Yes. Sailor Pluto opened a path through space and allowed him to leave the Moon, before sealing all gateways. He never said why though."

"Sailor Pluto?" Ami exclaimed, "But we don't have a Sailor Pluto."

"We did though," Serena murmured, "Or at least we're supposed to."

"Serena, what do you know about this?" Lita said, seeing how tired their leader was,

"I've been remembering things about the Moon Kingdom. I've been dreaming about it. I remember Sailor Pluto. Vaguely. She was tall," Serena chuckled, "I'm sorry. That was vague. She's the daughter of Chronos who guarded the gate through space and time. She took over his post when war broke out throughout the galaxy. I think there are more scouts. I just can't remember them," Serena sighed, oblivious to the stares from her friends. She yawned, tired, and drained. She leaned her head against Lita, immediately falling asleep.

"Is she okay?" Andros asked, staring at the golden haired beauty.

"Yes," Ami pushed her hair behind her ears, "It's just lately, the wand drains her of some of her energy. She just needs some sleep."

"Yeah, good thing we planned a sleepover," Lita said, wrapping her arm around her shorter friend.

"So we'll see you tomorrow? Lunchtime?" Mina asked, escorting Andros to the door. He nodded as he stepped out, glancing over Mina's shoulder at Serena. (A/N: Ahh! Another conquest for Serena!)

********************************************

A man with pure white hair entered a dark and gloomy chamber where a once beautiful red-haired woman sat upon a throne topped with a basilik's skeleton. Her face was twisted with evil pleasure as a dark-haired young man bowed before her in submission his deep blue eyes bankrupt of emotion.

"My Queen," Malachite said, "a stranger has entered the Earth's orbit. He has power."

Beryl practically squirmed with pleasure, her strident voice echoing in the chamber, "Bring him to me." The crystal ball in front of her glowed as the voice of another woman boomed out of the glass-it was Astromena, the Space Rangers' enemy. She was ordering the Quantrons to go after the Rangers. Beryl flicked a glance at her general and Prince Darien and they immediately bowed before shimmering out of the dank chamber.

**************************************************

Andros held the golden star locket for a minute, finally passing it to Serena, "Yes that is Aristarchus' work."

"So he was a great artist, then?" Serena asked, holding the musical star wistfully before sending it back to her subspace pocket.

"Yes, KO-35 used to have a museum with many of his masterpieces. When Astromena attacked, I was able to rescue only a few of his paintings, including the one of the Moon Princess and another of the landscape of the Moon."

Serena blinked for a moment, then said, "Well, when am I going to get to see them?"

"Soon," Andros grinned, then pressing a button on his communicator, he said, "Bring them in."

All five girls' eyes widened as four familiar people stepped into Lita's apartment. Serena squealed loudly and everyone covered their ears. She jumped up, hugging each of the four, saying, "T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos! What are you doing here?"then she saw another guy lugging two square and gasped over how attractive he was.

Andros grinned, "This is Zhane, he's from KO-35, too, he's the Silver Ranger." Serena's eyed the attractive young man before her gaze dropped to the two things he was holding. He handed one to Andros, and started to unwrap the other. He set it on the couch, against its back. Serena eagerly approached it, gazing at her likeness, set on canvas with a combination of heavy and light strokes.

"Wow," Lita breathed next to her. The others stood in a half circle behind her.

Serena turned to Andros with tears brimming in her eyes, "I hoped that something existed to show that the Moon Kingdom once existed and this is it. Thank you."

Andros looked pleased, and opened his mouth just as his communicator beeped, and Alpha 5 said, "Danger Rangers!"

"Where?" Carlos demanded.

"Tokyo shopping district," The slightly disembodied said, "In Azabu."

"Let's Rocket!" Andros said, then pressed 3-3-5 and EJ on his morphed. The six Rangers stood in front the girls, who looked at each other, and took out their transformation pens, and in Serena's case, a gold and pink broach.

"Mercury Power!" the Mercury symbol lit up in blue on the stick and blue ribbons streamed out of the pen, embracing the scout of wisdom, giving her a blue skirt fuku with light blue bows across her chest and lower back. Elbow length white gloves formed on her arms, and on her feet a pair of blue boots appeared. Her tiara gleamed gold, and the blue stone at the center shimmered with power.

"Mars Power," the Mars symbol lit up in fiery red and fire jetted out of the stick, encircling the scout of fire, forming a red skirted fuku, and a purple bow with a red stone in the center formed on her chest while a red bow appeared on her lower back.. Red high heels formed on her feet, and white elbow length formed on her arms. Her gold tiara glimmered, and the red stone glowed with an inner fire.

"Jupiter Power!" The symbol of Jupiter glowed green and lightning bolts surged out, encased her in sphere. Forming a green skirted fuku, and a pink bow with a green stone formed on her chest, while another pink bow appeared on her lower back. On her feet, green half boots, The gold tiara across her forehead shined while the green stone sparked with lightning.

"Venus Power!" The ultimate feminine symbol for love lit up in orange, while a streamer of stars wrapped around her, spiraling downwards, and flaring the orange skirt on her fuku. Orange high heels appeared on her feet, white gloves on her hands, a blue bow across her chest, and yellow bow on her lower back. The orange stones in the center of her bow and tiara gleamed as the transformation finished.

"Moon Prism Power!," Pink and blue lights surrounded Serena as the broached settled in the middle of her chest. Deep pink ribbons shot out of the broach and embraced Serena, forming a blue skirt fuku, and a dark pink bow across her chest and another on her lower back. A golden tiara appeared on her forehead, and deep pink round gems popped into her buns. Her feet were encased in deep pink boots, and white gloves wrapped themselves around her hands.

As soon as they transformed, they followed the Rangers out of Lita's apartment, and ran into the business district. They saw the creature attacking shoppers and the Rangers fired their Astro blasters at the monster, The victims ran away, with the scouts guiding them out of the open buildings. After making sure the people had all escaped they shut all the doors they can find, locking the monster in with them.

"Combine attacks!" Sailor Mercury shouted to her friends. They nodded in agreement, and they prepared their attacks.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Fire soared from Sailor Mars' fingertips.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Lightening surrounded her body, and emanated from her as it sparked out at the enemy.

"Mercury Bubble Splash!" Bubbly fog misted around them, and encased the monster in dense fog. It yelled in anger as it stumbled around in confusion.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A laser beam hit the monster dead on, immobilizing it as the fog cleared.

"Let's join our weapons!" T.J. shouted.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, brandishing a short lance, "Powered up and ready to rock!"

"Quadro Blaster!" Carlos said, holding the other four weapons joined together, the other rangers behind him, "Assembled and waiting for the call."

"Fire!" They shouted, the laser of the weapons hitting the monster.

"Moon Tiara," Sailor Moon took off her tiara, holding it as it warmed with power, "Magic!" she shouted, the disc flying through the air to the monster. The monster turned to a white powder, and blew away.

A dark figure in a top hat and cape turned away from the sight of the powder blowing away. He grinned. His princess was safe. Beryl didn't know it, but her brainwashing was wearing off. But he had to find out her ultimate plan. Until then, he and his Serena had to stay enemies. They'd be together one day. That's all that mattered.

__________________________

Serena hugged Andros, whispering, "Thanks for bringing the paintings. And the other Rangers." She hugged each of the others, even Zhane.

"Galaxy Gliders! Hang ten!" They jumped on the space gliders, and waved.

Serena waved back, "Don't be strangers." She hugged the wrapped canvases to her body, then walked home, as the Rangers traveled through space to the Megaship.

_____________________________________________________

Serena gazed at both paintings, looking at herself, then the moon landscape. It was where she and Prince used to stroll, holding hands, and sharing themselves. _We'll be like that again one day_, she said to herself, rewrapping the painting and taking them to the attic. _And when we are, I'll hang these up to remind us both what we've been through._

______________________________________

What do you think? Review, please, and be as brutal as you like.


	6. Sailor Moon is Lost! An Adventure on Ter

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this installment. Finally, we reach the Galaxy Rangers

Chapter 6: Sailor Moon is Lost! An Adventure on Terra Venture

Sailor Moon stood in a garden of scarlet roses, pink columbines, and indigo morning glories. The rising sun glimmered off the gold star locket she held open in her hands. A tear splashed upon it as it played their song. She felt arms sliding around her waist and embracing her from behind. She leaned back for a minute, then turned in the arms of the white robed man. She gazed up at sapphire blue eyes, trying to see through his disguise. The snowy fabric undulated in the soft breeze, the cape encircling both. Sailor Moon felt dizzy and she closed her eyes. She felt a soft breeze against her face and reopened her eyes. A stranger in a red suit stood before her, as she stared at her reflection in helmet, she whispered, "Andros?" The red stranger slowly shook his head, and moved to unclasp the helmet, and she saw a young man with short dark hair paired with gorgeous brown eyes.

"And then I woke up," Serena told Rei- one of her very best friends who also happened to be superb at interpreting dreams.

The fledgling priestess thought for a minute, staring into the constant flickering of the holy flame. It flared brighter and she saw an image in the fire. It was a group they knew- but not really. It was a new group of Power Rangers. Quickly, she told Serena that it was possible that they would be meeting new friends and allies soon.

"That's what my dream meant?" Serena said, "Oh whew! I thought it was because I was missing Darien so I dreamt up someone who was equally attractive."

Rei raised an eyebrow and then turned to Mina who was hanging just inside the doorway, eavesdropping, "What do you think, Mina?"

"Oh she is definitely missing Darien, but if she was missing him that much she would have dreamed about Darien himself, not a replacement. I think you're right. We are about to meet a new group of allies. Lita?" Mina turned to the brunette who was standing behind her, also eavesdropping.

"Yep. And I am itching for a fight."

Serena groaned, 'Lita, we just fought a battle with a Cardian last night! I still have the bruises."

Ami poked her head through the other room, "Do you want me to take a look at them? Check for internal bleeding?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Ami, that won't be necessary. They will probably heal in the next day or so."

"Are you sure?' Ami asked, "Because I just added another program to the Mercury computer and I would really like to test it."

"Got enough storage space and memory on that computer?" Lita joked.

"The Mercury computer has an infinite amount of space."

"Seriously?" Rei asked, "Have you downloaded any music?"

"Some, but mostly programs that have to do with researching our enemies, battles… and the past."

"The past?" Serena asked.

"About the moon kingdom?" Mina asked

"Yes," Amy said, "I have been researching the moon kingdom's origins. Andros gave me some information before he left and it has been interesting connecting the dots. Apparently his ancestor was not the only one to use the portal between KO 35 and the other planets. The Mercurians were in the process of building one, and so were Sailor Jupiter's people. I am still looking into the existence of life on those planets during the ancient times. Not to mention, when Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to save everyone, she cast the Lunarians into an uncertain future. They could be on KO 35 or a similar colony. I have been trying to trace where and when they were reborn."

"Are you saying that my people could be out there?"

"Mike!" Leo screamed, trying to grab for his brother's hand as Mike started to fall. "Mike!"

"Take this!" Mike said, almost tossing the saber to Leo. Leo caught the sword and Mike fell down the deep abyss.

"MIKE!" Leo shouted, grief-stricken. Suddenly he was surrounded by a swirl of red rose petals and strawberry scented shampoo. He looked up to see a young woman in a short skirt. She whispered, "Save me, Red Power Ranger." The ground beneath her started to crack.

It was Mike all over again. He couldn't save Mike, but he could save this girl. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms just as the ground split open, revealing a black abyss.

He backed away from the deepening ravine still holding the blond girl. "Thank you." She whispered and vanished.

Leo sat up in his bunk in the room he shared with Damon and Kai. He took a deep breath, whispered, "What the hell?" He climbed out of his bunk and grabbed a jogging outfit. He needed a run and badly. He had not had that dream in a few weeks, and now it was a recurring dream with a twist. He wanted to know where the girl had come from and why she was in the dream now. He rolled his eyes. She didn't exist. He hoped.

"Leo, what is it man?" Kai said. He'd woken up when Leo thrashed in his sleep and had been about to wake Leo up when Leo started awake.

"Nothing, Kai, go back to sleep." Leo left Kai staring after him and Damon softly snoring. Leo ran outside to the quasi-fresh air of the space colony and found a sprinting rhythm that soon made his legs tingle and his chest tight. He stopped at a water fountain and took deep breathes, bracing his hands on his knees and leaning over.

He felt a presence next to him and looked over to see Maya at his side. She pushed her long hair aside and asked, "Leo, are you alright?"

He nodded still catching his breath.

"You had another dream didn't you?" Maya knew Leo was still having bad dreams about Mike's death.

"Yes. But it was different." Leo took a drink of water from the fountain.

"Different how?" Maya asked, perplexed.

"It's not important. I need to get changed for work, Maya. Talk to you later?" Leo said. He sprinted away towards the colony's barracks.

***********************8 ***********************8

"Yes, but they don't know they are from the Moon Kingdom. They were reincarnated in new forms. They'll be like how we were before we became Sailor Scouts," Ami said.

"Doesn't matter. We need to find them and make sure they're okay." Serena said.

"How will we do that?" Rei asked, somewhat disgruntled.

"Doesn't matter," Serena repeated, standing up and pacing, "Maybe we could try looking for one of those portals."

"And travel through one?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei. I know it may be impossible to find a portal, and travel through it safely, but Andro's ancestor managed to do it."

"But he didn't try to come back," Rei said logically.

"I'm not giving up," Serena said, matching her stare with her words and crossed her arms.

"We can use our combined powers to come back," Ami said, "I will run a program that looks for the portals."

Serena nodded and relaxed.

Rei and Lita muttered, "Stubborn," beneath their breaths.

***********************8 ***********************8

Maya was smoothing a mud pack over her face when Kendrix stormed in, muttering about Leo, "Idiotic, moronic, and insensitive," were among the adjectives Kendrix used.

Maya fought a grin. Kendrix had a fuse. It was a long one, but a fuse nonetheless and the person who set it off had better look out. "Kendrix, what happened?"

"Nothing," Kendrix replied. Maya stared at her, "Fine. I asked Leo to run over to the armory and Leo snapped at me to get it myself."

"He's having nightmares," Maya said, "About Mike. And a girl."

"How do you know?" Kendrix stared at her.

"Because I have them too."

"Maya!" Kendrix said, "Why haven't you said something before about these nightmares?"

Maya sat in pondering silence. "They aren't my dreams," she finally said, "I dreamwalk."

"You what?"

"I dreamwalk. Whatever you guys dream, I dream too. I don't do it on purpose, but it happens whenever I am off guard, or you have a strong feeling in the dream. Actually, I am not entirely sure why it happens sometimes."

Stunned, Kendrix asked, "Have you seen my dreams too?"

"No. I think I must shield myself from your dreams so much, that I walk into someone else's dreams instead. Usually, Leo's."

"Wait. You said Leo was having dreams about a girl. Who? And what kind of dreams?"

"His dream about Mike usually bleeds into the second dream. He is afraid that he won't be there in time to save her. I don't know who she is. She doesn't live on Terra Venture. I think she must be from the planet Earth."

"How do you know?"

Maya just shrugged.

***********************8 ***********************8

Ami ran up the Tsukinos' walkway and knocked briskly on the door. Mrs. Tsukino answered, her purse hooked on her arm. "Ami! Hello."

"Is Serena home?" Ami asked, wiping her forehead with one hand, while holding the Mercury computer behind her back.

"She's upstairs. Is everything alright?" Serena's mom asked.

"Yes. Everything's great. I just have some information she asked me to get. If you don't mind, I'll go upstairs and bring it to her."

"Okay. Tell Serena I'll bring up some snacks in a little while.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino, but I am only going to be here for a few minutes." Ami walked upstairs and she knocked before opening the door. Serena was on the bed, reading. Luna rested at her side and Serena gently petted her before turning a page. Serena glanced up from her book when Ami entered the room.

"Ami, are you okay? Did you run here?" Serena asked, making room for Ami to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm fine. I found a portal. I am not entirely sure it leads off planet, but when I scanned it, I saw a colony of some sort."

"Where is it?"

"Here," Ami showed her the computer and brought up map, "Luckily, the portal is right here in Japan, and even better, we can easily access it. It should be easy to travel through, and we should be able to come back just as easily."

"Alright. Contact the others and have them meet us at that location."

"Right. I'll meet you there as well. I need to go back home for some scanners and make sure the portal is safe."

"Okay," Serena and Luna stood up, "Luna, stay here." She ran downstairs, "Mom, I'll be back by tonight!"

"Okay, Serena, call if you think you'll be home late."

Serena and Ami ran out of the house and down the path, splitting up so Ami could go home and Serena ran towards the portal's location. When she arrived at the portal, she eyed it gingerly. It glowed in shades of blue and purple, and when she peered inside from a safe distance it looked hazy. She hesitantly took a step towards the portal and felt a gentle pull. She gasped as the portal took on a deep blue glow and it pulled her closer.

"Serena!" she heard behind her. It was Mina running towards the portal. The TheTHe TTTT The portal pulled her inside and she heard Mina screamed her name again. Mina ran faster towards the portal, but had sealed shut behind Serena.

"Serena!" Mina cried. Lita and Rei heard her sob as they ran toward where the portal had stood.

"Mina. What happened?" Lita asked.

"Serena was pulled into the portal and the portal sealed her in."

"Oh no!" They heard Ami shout as she came upon the scene and guessed what happened. "I forgot to tell Serena not to step too close to the portal. I felt the pull earlier and I should have warned her."

"It's not your fault, Ami," Rei said, hugging her, "We'll get her back somehow."

Ami nodded and pulled out the Mercury computer, another scanning device, and connected the two with a cord. She scanned the area where Serena and the portal disappeared and turned to the girls. "The portal had a timer on it. It was set to open half an hour ago and it was set to seal shut the moment a person was pulled in."

"That's good news right?" Rei said, holding onto her transformation pen, "That means it only pulled Serena in."

"Right. But it also leaves us with a couple of questions: who opened the portal? And why?" Ami asked.

Lita and Mina looked at Ami, worried, "Where did that portal lead to?"

Ami shrugged, "That was what the extra scanner was for. I was hoping it would tell me the where and when-"

"WHEN!" Lita cried out.

"The portals are tears in space- and in time. It's possible Serena was sent backwards- to the past."

"Or forwards." Mina reminded them.

"Right. Or forwards," Ami sighed and ruffled a hand through her short hair. "Unfortunately, the seal on the portal also caused that information to disappear. Serena could be any place, in any time."

"Damn." Rei said what they were all thinking.

It was the sensation of mirrors revolving around her body that woke her. She was in a fetal position holding onto her knees, pink streamers weaving around her body. She gasped and glanced around.

Where was she? She was confused. The last thing she remembered was being pulled into a portal.

Mina. The scouts. She tried to focus her thoughts, but all she kept thinking was the pink streamers around her body tinkled.

That's it! The streamers form my fuku! As soon as she thought that her brooch appeared, the moon crystal gleaming and showering her in blue light. What? How? She thought as she became Sailor Moon without shouting out the transformation phrase.

The mirrors revolved faster and she felt the wind from them around her body. She screamed as she felt her body hurtle through space and she tried to use the torque to become upright. She landed hard on her bottom and she cried out in pain as rocks bit through her bodysuit. She lied still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She sat up slowly, glancing around. She was in a field, the grass growing sporadically and as high as her knees. Sharp rocks and pebbles surrounded her and she could feel them through the body suit. She stood up to relieve the pain.

She spun around, gaping a bit as she saw in the distance skyscrapers and over those skyscrapers a dome. In fact, the dome encapsulated the field as well. She started walking towards the buildings- hoping for a city. And a phone so she could call the scouts. She glanced down at her clothes- and something to clean off this red dirt. She looked again and rolled her eyes. It was her fuku, so she gripped her broach and changed back to regular Serena. She felt better- not only cleaner, but safer somehow. Even if no one here had heard about Sailor Moon, there was no sense parading around as the heroine of Juuban, when poor helpless Serena would do. She continued walking quickly.

Leo needed a shower. He felt the sweat trickle down his back and he pulled his tank top away from his chest to cool down. He had just needed to run. And he had run so hard he felt the wind pushing through his lungs.

"Hey Leo," he heard behind him. He turned around – it was Kai.

"Yeah?' He said.

"Meeting in the girls' room, ten minutes."

"Right. I'll be there." He walked towards his shared dorm with the guys, jumped in the shower, and put some fresh clothing on. He was outside the girls' room within the allotted 10 minutes.

He entered the room, and the four people talking fell silent, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Leo," Maya began hesitantly, "there is something, I've been meaning to tell you. Something that may make you angry with me, and I should have said something earlier."

"Maya, get on with it," Leo said.

"I know you've been having nightmares. About Mike, and now some pretty blond girl."

"How?"

"I am a dreamwalker," Maya said, looking at Leo. Leo's face was blank, "It means I can walk through other peoples' dreams. Or their dreams seep into mine. Leo, I know you've been having dreams about Mike, and a blond girl."

Leo's face grew dark, "You've been spying on my dreams?"

"No, Leo, I don't do it on purpose. It happens accidentally most of the time, and I should have tried harder to guard myself against your dreams after the first time. I didn't, because I thought it was just once or twice, and I understood."

"That doesn't give you the right to-"

There was an alarm nearby, Kai shot to attention, and he and Damon scanned the console nearby. "There's an attack in the park."

Leo shot another glare at Maya and they ran out of the room. Racing to the park, they transformed "GO GALATIC!" They reached the park boundary and watched a blonde wriggle in the grasp of an insectoid creature. Her pigtails streamed around her as she struggled. Leo and Maya froze and gasped. They heard the girl shout, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

A blue light blurred the area and shocked the monster enough for the young woman to get free of the grip. A pink and blue orb surrounded her, ribbons unfurled around her, forming a bodysuit, a suit, and gleaming a golden tiara with a deep pink jewel in the center, as well as the pink jewels in her hair. She posed briefly, her pigtails curling around her body. She removed her tiara, shouted, "MOON TIARA ACTION!" The tiara sliced through the monster's waist, boomeranged around and sliced through the chest. It screamed, and fell over while disintegrating.

She knelt on the ground, breathing hard, holding onto the tiara, and finally replacing the tiara, she stood. She glanced around for witnesses, and the five rangers surprised. She approached them, and she watched as the red ranger unclasped his helmet- like in her dream. He lifted the helmet, and she met his eyes. There was recognition in his eyes and he asked her, "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon. You guys are the Power Rangers."

There was a stunned silence, while they struggled to comprehend her words. "Sailor Moon?" The pink one finally asked, taking off her helmet, "Who is that?"

"Didn't Andros tell you? Zane? Cassie? TJ? Any of your predecessors?"

"No," the green one said, also removing his helmet, "We haven't met any other rangers."

"But we have the Megaship from the Space Rangers," the young man in blue removed his helmet. The one in yellow also took of her helmet, revealing a beautiful young woman with untamed hair.

Sailor Moon looked at the helmetless heads and grasped her broach. In a flash of blue and pink, the transformation reversed itself and she stood as Serena before the five older teens. "I'm Serena."

"Leo," the red ranger said, then pointed to his friends, "Damon" (green), "Kai" (blue), "Kendrix" (pink), and "Maya" (yellow). They all nodded in greeting and smiled.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like any part of Japan that I have been to."

"You are on Terra Venture, a space colony, traveling the universe looking for undeveloped planets, and galaxies," Kendrix said, "how did you get here?"

"There was a portal near my neighborhood. I went with one of my scouts to check it out, and it sucked me in."

"Scouts?" Leo asked.

"Sailor Scouts. They (and me, I guess) are the reincarnation of people that lived over a millennia ago. My mother, Queen Serenity, used her silver crystal to freeze us and send us to the future to be reborn."

Maya gasped, "On Mirinoi, I heard stories about a young queen on the moon imprisoning an evil sorceress with a silver crystal. They were fairy tales passed through the ages."

"The Negaverse and Beryl were reawakened and Beryl started to cause trouble in Japan. Of course my friends and I cause them trouble ourselves. We managed to hold them back so far," Serena paused, "I need to return to my friends and planet. Do you know how I can?"

Maya gasped and pointed behind her. There was shimmery pool of light appearing. They saw shadows of young women on the other said, and they were shouting "Sailor Moon! Please hear our plea, and cross the portals of the universe."

Serena turned around and waved goodbye to her new friends, stepping close and into the portal. It pulled her in and with a popping sound sealed shut.

"Well, that was interesting," Kai said.

"Weird," Kendrix and Damon agreed.

"Yeah," Leo gazed after the young woman as Maya stepped close to him, whispering, "Maybe now you'll stop dreaming about her." He just nodded. He'd have private with her later about working harder to stay out of other's dreams.

********************'

The portal gently pushed out and her friends caught her, encircling her with their arms and she looked up to see their tearstained faces.

"You guys," she said, tears spilling out of her own eyes as she saw one of their signs of devotion to her and their friendship.

"Serena!" they said, hugging her tightly.

A man in a top hat stood on a tall building nearby. He spun his cane, glad once more that his princess was safe. Queen Beryl was still amazingly tightlipped about the ultimate plan. "Just a little more time, Serena," he whispered, his cape flowing behind him as he leapt away from the scene.

A.N. : Sorry that it took so longer for this chapter. Review please, and I apologize for the semi-rushed ending.


End file.
